Blaming Good Luck
by TillTheLastRoseDies
Summary: Rose and Scorpius. Friends? Erm. Whatever you the reader says. Rose and Scorpius won't dislike eachother because of names, oh no, it's just a big personality clash... Read and Review. Please and thank-you.
1. First Day of the First Year

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and practically every single character in this story is J.K. Rowlings. _

"Lumos!" Rose whispered under her breath. It was the middle of the night and she was in the middle of studying…

"Rosie….Put out that light…" Hugo mumbled. There were precisely 10 and a half hours until Rosie was going to be at the station for Hogwarts, and you can bet that she was using all of those 10 and a half hours for something much more important than sleep. Well, in her opinion. But, right now, she was wondering how Hugo knew she had a light on… Her dark blue bed covers should have hid the light that was gleaming from the point of her wand from underneath the covers.

Rose stepped out of her bed, with a puzzled expression on her face. She silently plodded with her slippers across the room to where Hugo was sleeping. Oh, he was _still _sleeping. Rather, sleep-talking. Did she really study so much? Well, chances were that she did. Albus told her she studied too much, James told her, even Lily told her that! And, Lily was nine! But, studying was the way Rose _thought_ she got rid of her nerves. But, the fact was that she didn't really get rid of her nerves by studying and it really had just hit her that she was going to be going to Hogwarts, tomorrow. Tomorrow, the word weighed heavy in her mind. Hogwarts: A History was practically memorized and even her mum had been pleased while quizzing her about the book. But, that wasn't enough to ease the small knot in Rose's stomach when she thought of the Sorting tomorrow.

Rose frowned in the near darkness, and glanced over at Hugo again. They shared a room, but only because Hugo didn't fancy sleeping by himself; he'd never tell anyone, but he couldn't sleep by himself… Rose supposed he'd grow out of it, but it didn't matter to her where he slept. She looked around the room and was again taken by the talent of her mum. When she was ten, her mum had decided to redecorate her room as a birthday present. Now, her room was vintage-like and was themed blue and brown. The curtains were framed with a large wooden piece and were a dark blue color that matched her bedding. The entire wall was made of built in wooden bookshelves, and almost all the bookshelves were full. Hugo had a smaller corner of her room, and he had his bed, but he had his own room which kept all of his toys and such.

She slipped into the bed again, and sat up under the covers, and murmured, "Lumos," again. The light that came from her slender nine inch maple wand was a faint, pale yellow color. Usually, it was much brighter, but tonight it just looked sickly. Rose glanced at the clock; she'd learned how to tell time in a Muggle elementary school. She'd actually learned quite a bit there… It was 12:34, a half an hour past midnight. Could Lumos be less bright when the wizard or witch was tired? Because, tired Rose was. A light switched in the hallway across from Rose's room. Rose quickly set her wand down and pulled the covers over head. Her eyes were wide open but all she could see was the comforting night. Her mum tip-toed into the room; the sight made Rose want to laugh. Her mother looked a fright and when she quietly stepped into the room, Rose couldn't stop a giggle. Rose supposed that her own lack of sleep was making her… crazy?

Hermione bent over Rose's covers and whispered, "Darling. I know you are awake, and I also know that you shouldn't be. "

Rose stayed still and didn't say a word. She wanted to pretend that she was asleep, but it wasn't exactly working…

"I know you're nervous, and you're acting the same way I was when it was the night before my first day at Hogwarts. I was studying under the covers too. Are you reading Hogwarts: A History?"

"Hogwarts? Tomorrows that day? Oh, I think I forgot…." Rose most certainly didn't forget.

Hermione shoved the comforters off of Rose and did, in fact, see Hogwarts: A History there…

Rose looked up at her mum, wide-eyed and said, "I can't sleep… I'm so worried. What'll happen if I'm in Slytherin? What if I don't pass my exams? What if…"

Rose's lips came loose and a stream of questions was pouring out of her mouth as if she was getting 50 galleons for each question… Rose was nervous. Very, in fact.

Hermione took Rose's hand and pulled her out of bed. They shuffled quietly to their breakfast nook and Hermione pulled out an already prepared tall glass of hot cocoa. Rose's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner, and she wondered how her Mum had known that she was going to be awake tonight… They both sat down and Hermione replied to Rose's questions.

"Honey, it doesn't matter one bit what house you are in. And, I knew this would happen. Exactly this, actually. I knew you would hold your questions for the last minute! But, you've been so quiet the past weeks. I'll have you know that, scared me. Usually you would be spitting facts out like there was no tomorrow! But you were just staying in your room, and then coming for dinner and positively shoveling food into your mouth! You are so absolutely like Ron…"

Rose smiled, her father's appetite was… large. But, it was food! Eleven year old Rose knew that food was one of the best parts of Hogwarts.

"Here, have some cocoa." Hermione poured the steaming cocoa into Rose's favorite burgundy mug. Rose gratefully took a little sip but grimaced when the hot liquid touched her lips.

"Ow." Rose knew she was nervous. Maybe she needed to talk about it? Thoughts were racing across her head, more like questions.

Hermione smiled and replied, "I was just like you. My own mum was so worried when I shut myself in my room and starting memorizing my books. But, I do wish I wasn't as uptight. Darling, don't break rules, study, and have fun. That really is Hogwarts. You can be friends with whoever you want, no matter what your father says, and I already know that you won't receive a dreadful or a troll on a single homework assignment much less your exams. Rosie, I know you'll do fine."

"Mum… What about Al? I really am worried about him." Rose's lips had come loose. She knew she'd been quiet but, it was her own way of displaying her nervousness. Her cousin Al wasn't as subtle. But, he was her best friend and she knew that whatever her mum said, if she wasn't in the same house as Al, the world may actually cease to work properly. Rose was nervous about the Sorting. It was nothing compared to what Al felt about the Sorting. Al was tearing his hair out in anticipation; he couldn't even look at James' scarlet and gold themed room. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin. Last time Rose spoke to Albus on the fellytone he seemed transfixed on repeatedly saying Gryffindor, Slytherin. Rose asked him if he was getting enough sleep. Albus stopped his chant and ended on Slytherin then abruptly hung up the fellytone…

It wasn't enough to say that Rose was worried about Al. She was downright terrified that he was going to be doing something to himself that he was going to regret. But, Al was smart, right? Hopefully? Maybe?

"Al is…going to be fine. It might take him a bit, but Harry and Ginny can handle him."

"Sure hope so. But, I do believe I know Al very very well. And, as far as I know, no one can handle him…"

"Well, then," Rose stared at her Mum's expression, it looked like a queasy smile. What'd she say?

"My questions?"

"You'll be fine..."

Rose raised her eyebrows and inwardly asked herself if she could last that long…without knowing the answers to her questions. But, then again most of her questions were about inter-house rivalry. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor. Blimey, she was turning into Albus…

~/~

Next Morning

~/~

Rose scrambled out of her light summer sheets at the crack of seven a.m. At least she thought the ancient clock had cock-a-doodle-doo-ed seven times. Yes, the clock cock-a-doodle-doo-ed. Uncle George decided to give Aunt Hermione a "useful" present. It made sense to Uncle George because, well, roosters cock-a-doodle-do and that's how they tell time. So, he magicked a clock to cock-a-doodle-doo rather than cuck-coo. But, really, Uncle George shouldn't have. Hugo took one look at the clock and lost his mind, in laughter. Every time it "called" Hugo would lose himself in a fit of giggles. It was truly something to see your younger brother rolling around the floor, clutching his sides, and laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe.

Rose sped past the hallway and stopped only for a moment to giggle at the demented clock. Its charm never wore off. In approximately 4 hours she would be on the scarlet Hogwarts Express. That thought drove Rose…bonkers. Running on seven hours of sleep was making Rose a bit hyper.

Rose walked back into her room, remembering that she had forgotten to put away Hogwarts: A History last night. She took the book out of one of her many shelves and tucked it into her bronze trunk filled with books and her special wand. She had two pairs of robes in there and she'd already set her clothes to wear this morning; a light red sweater with a pair of blue jeans. Hugo was still asleep on his side of her room. But, Rose smelled something cooking downstairs. It was probably the house elf, Floppy. Hermione paid Floppy 6 galleons per week because Floppy wouldn't take anything more. It was all because of SPEW. Hermione's hard work had finally, (sort of), paid off.

After a quick shower, and a last check of everything, Rose lugged her bags down the stairs, and intended to go eat breakfast. Her first thought was that it was too dark in the kitchen; Rose switched on the lights. Then…came the tell-tale cock-a-doodle-doo…five times. It was a ridiculous five a.m.

"Merlin…Have I truly lost my marbles?" This was a sound question in Rose's opinion. What else can one think of when they've just realized that they didn't tell the time properly, and next; what was she going to do for another…three or so hours?

Her bright answer was to read mindlessly. There came Hogwarts: A History. But, this wasn't denial…she admitted she was nervous, and now she was reading to vent. Correct?

~/~

Incorrect.

Reading made Rose more nervous. What perfect timing for such a revelation. Two hours passed without Rose noticing. Between her fidgeting, and trying to commit the words in the books to memory, time actually did pass. They say that time passes quicker for something you don't want to happen. Did that mean she didn't want to Hogwarts? That thought was just dizzying.

Ron walked in, still in his pajamas. The clock cock-a-doodle-ed seven times. It was seven o'clock. Rose thought two hours ago was seven o'clock. 'This is insanity. I'm running on five hours of sleep, and I'm going to Hogwarts,' she mentally berated herself.

"Morning, sweetie. How long have you been up?" Ron questioned with a suppressed yawn.

"Five a.m. I heard the rooster wrong, again."

"Merlin, Rosie. When'd you go to bed?"

"Past midnight," she said sheepishly. Five hours of sleep really wasn't enough. She was surprised that she hadn't conked out while reading the book.

"Rose. Sleep is good. Very very good. That's what weekends are for, sleeping in."

"I'm going to be at Hogwarts in 4 hours." Rose completely dodged the sleeping-in topic.

Ron raised an eyebrow at this, and muttered an "Accio chocolate frog." He threw it into Rose's lap, and found another one for himself. Ron was muttering something but Rose only caught, 'too much like her mother…' Rose grinned. Her mother was her role-model.

As if on cue, her mother walked in and settled her glare upon Rose and Ron.

"Why, in the name of Merlin's wand, are you up at this hour? Didn't we stay up long enough last night? How much sleep did you get? Ron, what did you do?!"

Mornings weren't Rose's mother's favorite time…No, they were not. And, today they were worse from the lack of sleep of last night, rather early this morning.

"Mum. I woke up, recently? And, it was an accident! And, dad didn't do anything..." Rose ended the sentence in her head, 'yet'. It was natural for her father to do something wrong according to her mother. But, whenever he did something wrong he'd say sorry, give her mum chocolate and then she'd kiss him and then Rose would disgustedly run away from the scene. It was a normal occurrence, really, there was absolutely no need to think it was sweet because it happened at least five times a day.

Hermione huffed in reply and stumbled off to the kitchen. Sometimes it seemed as if her mother was her best friend, and other times it felt like her mum was…her mum. How peculiarly normal. But, the matter at hand was breakfast, then Hogwarts, then…Sorting. No, the matter did not end on The Sorting, it ended on something more pleasant, like food! Apparently, the banquet at the end of The Sorting was quite something to look forward to…according to her dad. But, Uncle Harry thought so too, and Rose made a mental note to try a treacle tart.

Breakfast was French toast, and orange juice. French toast was about the only breakfast item Hermione could make. Not to say that Rose's mum was a bad cook, no, not at all. Just to say, that she didn't use much variety in her meals. This would be the third time they were having French toast in a week.

Hugo had woken up around eight o'clock, and breakfast was after he woke up. It took a hippogriff sized effort to wake Hugo up. Rose almost went to the lengths of shoving a blow horn in his ear and saying, 'HUGO, GET YOUR ARSE UP!' Her mother wouldn't have been pleased though, arse wasn't exactly a 'proper' word… But, screaming at Hugo wasn't necessary, just a couple droplets of water, well, more than a couple. But, it did the trick and Hugo was up and crabby as how Rose usually thought he was.

~/~

In the car…

~/~

Two hours later. Rose's trunk was packed and she was squashed into the seat of their small SUV. All through the car ride, Ron had replaced lyrics in the Weird Sisters new song, "My Cauldron" to say something about going to Hogwarts, needless to say it was ridiculously relaxing. Her father's voice off-tune, her mother trying to shush him, Hugo being…himself, Rose's head was buzzing constantly. That stupid chant of Albus's was stuck in her head.

"Dad. Are you positive it'll be alright if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"WHAT?! Not in Gryffindor?" Rose's mum gave Ron a 'look' and Ron ended by muttering, "Not Slytherin, Not Slytherin…" All Rose could think was that this chant of Albus's was taking over!

~/~

At The Station

~/~

A torturing one hour later, Rose was at the King's Cross Station. She was being pulled into hugs left and right! The musky odor of the train station was appealing in a sense and she saw the large wall that her cousins had rammed themselves through to get to the Hogwarts Express! It was always a shock to her to see her cousins running through the brick, well, sometimes she'd like them to smash into brick walls, but, it never really happened. This was most definitely the first time she ever wanted to smash _herself_ into a brick wall.

"Alright, honey. We'll be in right after you. Ron'll show you how."

"Okay, Mum." You'd think she'd be afraid to run through a brick wall.

Rose plunged headfirst through the barrier. She was floating, falling, falling. Her legs hit solid ground and her knees stood straight. No scratches, victory for Rose. Her family appeared one by one, and they shimmered into existence, her father had her trunk next to him.

"Thanks, dad."

"Can't let Rosie carry her big heavy trunk, can I?" At this, Rose huffed, girls were better than boys, obviously.

She quickly stepped over to where Albus was standing, if she was wrecked nervous mess, Albus was suffering the Crucio curse in nervousity. She truly felt bad for him, but it wasn't the end of the world if he wasn't in Gryffindor, it was only the end of the world if they weren't in the same house.

"Al, Al! Oh goodness, how are you?!" Rose mildly yelled.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor." At this Rose cut him off.

"See you ended on Gryffindor! That's good!"

Albus shot her a look and then said, "Merlin, Rosie. Shouldn't you be checking if you lost something?"

It was true. Rose was mentally going over the checklist of things that she needed. So far, she was alright, nothing missing. But, Rose still huffed at Albus for making fun of her. It was natural though. They were nervous, they were crabby.

Rose scanned in her surroundings, lo and behold; there stood the long awaited Hogwarts Express. She could smell the smoke coming from the engine and she could see the clusters of people waving goodbye frantically to their sons and daughters. The platform was large, to say the least. She wound up standing next to the Potter family, and wasn't too surprised to see people gaping at them openmouthed. To her, they were her family. To everyone else, they were celebrities.

Lily and Hugo were standing off in a corner looking sulky. Hugo was tired; he didn't like getting up early. But, Lily was simply furious. After seeing practically all of her cousins and family go off to Hogwarts, she was in a riot.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts…."

"Me too!" Hugo added quite unhelpfully according to the "adults."

Uncle Harry grumbled, but James, being smart for once, said, "Lil. Just two years! Trust me, it's worth the wait!"

Rose and Albus stood next to each other, and Al was going simply white as he watched the procession of the Weasleys flooding into the train.

Rose found herself swept up in one mess of a Weasley-Granger hug. She wasn't counting on missing her family already!

"I'm going to miss you terribly!"

"We'll write even more often than Ginny and Harry will write to Al!" Rose giggled at this. That would mean writing every other day…

"No worries Mum. I'll be fine. Professor Longbottom is always there, isn't he?"

"He most certainly is!" Professor Longbottom was eccentric, and wonderful. His mum and he were great friends.

"Oh, Hugo. I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you more, Rosie. Whose ponytail do I pull now?"

Rose grinned and answered, "Lily's!"

At the sound of her name Lily looked over and growled at Rose. She and Rose were the best of friends, except when it came to Hogwarts.

"Hugo, you realize that when I am in Gryffindor, that you'll be a nerdy Ravenclaw?"

"Sorry, Lils. I do believe I'll be a Gryffindor and that you'll be some sort of hybrid mix of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They simply won't know what to do with you Lils!"

Lily growled, again. Recently she had been convincing people that she really was a lion in disguise, so she would most definitely be in Gryffindor. Most of the Weasleys, knew it was a fluke, but, Lily was not stopping…

Ron stepped into Lily's and Hugo's lighthearted "bicker," and said, "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But, no pressure!" All Rose could think was, 'Thank you dear father, for saying that right in front of dear Albus, who is absolutely terrified about going to Hogwarts.'

Hermione and Ginny shot glares at Ron, and simultaneously said, "He's doesn't mean it."

This was torture for Al. He may have heard the one thing he truly didn't want to hear, but he knows his Uncle, and Rose knew that Al was too smart to really believe him.

Rose caught her Uncle and Dad staring at a three-person family. Every one of the family was tall and thin. The seeming father was a platinum blonde and had a protruding sharp chin. He stood tall with an air around him, as if he was better than others. The mother was an average height, and had beautiful reddish blonde hair. It was unusual, and as Rose turned to look at the family, she couldn't help but realize that the mother's hair was a very unique color. Standing by them was a boy. He looked to be the same age as Rose and Albus, and resembled his father. His chin wasn't as pointed, but his blonde hair was slicked back to show a prominent widow's peak. He was the same platinum blonde as his father, and stood tall as well. Rose couldn't help but realize that even though he was standing tall, his feet were still crossed and it was evident that he was nervous.

Her gaze was met by intense eyes and for a second, Rose was filled with wonder. Who exactly was that?

Her question was answered…

"So that's little Scorpius…Rosie, make sure you beat him in every exam," A Malfoy. That would explain the "painful" stares that her parents and family were exhibiting. A Malfoy; Rose had to repeat it to herself just to make sure that stayed lodged in her brain. Apparently no contact with this boy would be allowed. Her father finished, "Thank God you inherited your mother's brains…" That was the highest compliment that was ever received in Rose's book. Who wouldn't want the Granger brains?

"Ron, for heaven's sake! Don't try to turn them against each other before they've evens started school!" Hermione looked secretly pleased though, the battle she was struggling to keep her smile off her face wasn't a winning battle…

"You're right, sorry." Ron had a trick up his sleeve…"But, don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

Rose's head spun as she thought about her grandfather. Him and his obsession with plugs, but, who could blame him? Plugs and eleckicity were simply outstanding. She was proudly his only grandchild who shared his fascination with Muggles.

Rose spun in a circle. Where'd Al go? A miniature Harry Potter talking to a much larger and real Harry Potter came into view. Well, that answers where Al went.

James was also in view. Maybe she could sit in a compartment with him! Another part of Rose's brain added not-so-helpfully, 'My wand that he'll share with us…'

"Mum. I think I have to--" She was abruptly cut off and was in the air, wrapped in a tight hug that was a mess of Hugo, Hermione and Ron. Last hug of the day. That was reassuring and unfortunate at the same time. Unfortunate because Rose believed that the life of her dwindled out with that extremely tight hug and reassuring because how could you feel nervous when you're too busy wondering whether you'll get out alive from a hug? Unfortunate because, how was she going to be without her family for so long? Unfortunate because she'd only see them again at Christmas. 'Pull yourself together, Rosie!' she chided to herself.

"BYE-bye." She stood waving, what a sight to see? Her bronze hair was blowing just a little, it was just as unmanageable as her mother's had been when she was eleven. She stood waiting patiently for Al who was in a conversation with his father. An expression of surprise and then relief crossed over Al's face, Rose thought, 'Oh, goody! He seems to be slightly better…' No sooner had she thought this, Al gave his parents and Lily a last hug and ran to join her.

"Hi, Rose. Looks like it's our turn to go to Hogwarts."

"Looks like it is, but, we're not going to go to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?"

"Unless, we stop talking and get on the train now, you silly!"

"Good idea. D' you think that we'll be able to sit with James?"

Rose calmly walked up the steps into the train, lugging her trunk with her all the while. She replied, "I think that's about as likely as us riding to school on hippogriffs."

"So, very likely then?"

"If you mean completely and utterly impossible, then yes!"

They took purposeful strides across the corridors, and checked in each compartment to see if it was empty. They did end up passing James compartment. He was animatedly talking to Roxie, Freddie and Lenny, Lee Jordan's daughter. He didn't even notice Al peek into the compartment, but Roxie threw a helpful smile at them. She was a third year, like Freddie and James.

After walking past another few cabins, they found a relatively empty one. There was just one person in the compartment. Rose shyly knocked on the door, and it flew open. There stood another first year boy, he was slightly tall and had a bridge of freckles across his nose. His hair was a dark black, and his skin was slightly pale. His hair reached just past his ears and fell down in a mess of scraggly strings. It was long on his face and he kept shoving it out of his eyes. He was wearing a plain black long-sleeved shirt and light blue jeans with simple shoes.

"May we sit with you?" Rose questioned rather nervously.

"Erm. Sure? Another friend is coming though."

"That's fine with us." Albus nodded slightly to show that he too, was fine with this.

Their trunks were set slightly apart on the bench across from the mystery stranger. Albus stood up and stretched out to pull the curtains out of the adjacent windows. He saw his family standing a few meters away from the train and waved vigorously at them. Rose got up as Lily and Hugo rushed toward the window.

"Send me something, Al!"

"Sure will, Lils. I'll send you a picture of everything I see, alright?"

"Perfect! Rosie, you better bring me something to!"

Rosie impatiently cut in, "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Yes!"

"Oh. It's wonderful the amount of confidence you have in me, _Lily._"

Hugo burst in, "Tell us all about Hogwarts! We want to know everything! Letters as soon as you get there!"

"Of course, Hugo!" Al and Rose joined in on this. They both knew how disappointing it was when a cousin didn't send letters like they'd promised. Hint-hint, James. Rose had quite a talk with him when he came home for Christmas break when he first went to Hogwarts. Needless to say, the talk hadn't helped, and letters did not come home. James said that he was too busy making trouble for the teachers to send letters which earned him a glare from his mother. She'd gotten many letters from Professor Longbottom about him. Fortunately for James, Professor Longbottom liked him too much to give him anything more than a detention.

The boy they were sitting by had his mouth hanging open. Realization came through on his face.

"You're Albus Severus Potter? And you're Rose Weasley?" he said out loud. He muttered much quieter, 'Merlin. How will Scor sit here?' Rose and Al didn't hear this.

"Erm. Yes?" Truth was the way to go!

"Oh…"

"And, err. Who are you?"

"I'm Dresden Grey. You wouldn't know me. My parents were Ravenclaws that were four or five years older than your parents."

"It's well; it's nice to meet you."

"You too?"

What to make of Dresden? Rose and Albus did not know. But, what they weren't expecting was everyone to know their names. They weren't expecting them to know their parent's bloody ages, either. But, Hogwarts was full of surprises, as Uncle Harry said.

Suddenly, the compartment door shifted, revealing a head of white-blonde hair. Dresden walked up to the door and slid it open.

"Scor," said Dresden to the person with the blonde hair. Who was this Scor? Scor couldn't possibly be...well, it simply couldn't be.

"Dres," he replied in a sound voice. Rose automatically thought, 'It was.'

Rose and Albus seemed to have just realized who Dresden's 'friend' was. Scorpius Malfoy. Lovely how fate works, the one person Rose's father told to beat in all exams, was going to be sitting next to her in a compartment to Hogwarts. Rose mentally berated herself for picking _this_ compartment. 'What the bluebells, Rose? You must be kidding yourself, right after your dad says to avoid him you end up sitting in a compartment with him.'

"Erm. Hello?" Scorpius seemed to have just noticed that Dresden was not the only person in this compartment.

Instead of answering, Rose rushed up toward the window and waved bye frantically, she needed her momentary distraction. The train had just started to move and Rose was rooted to the spot she was standing at. Lily and Hugo were waving, and even when Rose was six meters away from them, she knew that they were sporting annoyed expressions at not being able to go to Hogwarts as well.

Al stepped in, drawing Rose's thoughts back to the compartment, and said, "Hi?"

"Scor. Err, this is Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley." Dresden did the awkward introductions. Very awkward considering the fact, that they'd probably both been warned to stay away from each other.

Scorpius turned on his friend and raised one skeptical eyebrow high above the other. Dresden raised his hands in a 'What could I do' motion. Rose was beginning to feel like she was not wanted, she shared her own secret glances with Albus and realized that he got the impression that they shouldn't have exactly picked this compartment.

"So, you'd be a Malfoy?" Rose tentatively questioned.

"And, you'd be a Weasley and a Potter." Malfoy answered, his voice was a tone of finality and a sigh mixed together. It was obvious that they shouldn't be sitting together. So obvious, that Rose didn't realize she was saying that until after she had said it.

"So, I suppose I shouldn't be sitting by you." Albus raised both eyebrows at her, as if to say, 'Obviously, Rose. You're supposed to be the smart one.'

"Should you switch compartments?" A bit outright.

"Are we a problem?" Yes, was the answer in this Malfoy's eyes.

At this, Malfoy didn't even answer. But, his facial expression answered Rose's contorted question. Rose was still standing up, from looking out the window, and felt the first jolt as the train started to move. She glanced out the window and her surroundings were passing her, faster and faster. Their families were out of sight, and Rose sat back down on Albus's bench.

"Maybe?" Dresden answered Rose's question, but stopped talking when Malfoy's glare settled on him.

Albus let out a sigh, and Rose gave a huff. She was slightly tired of this situation. He was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley. She'd made a mistake, and now she was paying for it. But, her arse that she was getting up on a moving train, moving all of her belongings, finding another compartment, and sitting comfortably.

"I don't feel comfortable switching compartments." Albus raised an eyebrow at her, as if to ask, 'what's the plan?' But, loyal cousin that he was, he stood behind her and acted as if he knew what she was doing.

"Well. Life's not a parade, Weasley. Dres was here first. In all fairity, I believe you should switch compartments."

"What if Albus and I just ignore you for the entire train ride and then pretend this never happened?" Best solution, in Dresden and Albus's mind. Dresden didn't have any sort of tiffs with the Weasleys and Potters but, he knew that Scorpius was not-so-subtly told to not be friends with either of them. Actually, he was told to avoid the entire Weasley clan and Potter family.

"Fine." Rose was miffed, to say the least. She'd heard all the stories about Draco Malfoy from the golden trio, but she didn't expect his _son_ to be quite so rude. She thought to herself, 'Well, I'll just ignore him. It's not _my _fault I picked this compartment.' She turned around in her seat to face Albus, and reached into her trunk to take something out.

Al looked at her questioningly and she replied, "I've brought something for you, Al. I've only just remembered." That was quite true, she didn't realize that she'd brought a very rare Chocolate Frog card; Godric Gryffindor. Albus and Lily had been trying to get all four founders over the summer, but they only found the first three. Rose found Godric as the last chocolate frog in the bag.

She slipped the card out of her trunk, and he saw a glimpse of a face, and his face quirked up in a question.

"IT'S GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!"

"Merlin, Rosie. Don't joke with me…"

"No, really. Look!"

Albus's eyes widened. That really was Godric Gryffindor. How on earth did Rosie find it? Lily and Albus didn't even count how many bags of chocolate frogs they ate to find the cards, but he was quite sure that he'd eaten more than 17 bags of chocolate frogs, all without Godric Gryffindor.

"Merlin, Rosie…How'd you…When?.."

"Remember! I bought you and Lily a bag of chocolate frogs a week ago, and I took a couple. I ate the first two right off, but I was too full to eat the other! And, then two days ago, I ate this one and look at the card that came with!

"It's a present for you, Al! I thought it was an omen. 'Cause well, if you've got the Gryffindor card, then you're probably going to be in Gryffindor." Albus grinned widely and hugged his cousin.

"Thanks, Rosie! Lily's going to be so surprised! Now, I know what the first letter I'm composing to her will say…"

"No problems, Al. Now, please, there was an ulterior motive."

"Ulterior whaa?"

"Motive, Al. I had a reason for giving you the card, now." Reasons. Pft, chocolate frogs were okay for anytime in Al's opinion. "I think that this means that you should stop that silly Gryffindor/Slytherin chant. You are going to be fine, in whichever house, which I believe is what your father told you. And, I am asking that you stop singing that chant because everywhere I go, it follows me! Please, please, please stop singing it because it's gotten stuck in my head who knows how many times!"

"All you had to do was ask, Rosie…"

"How could I when all you were saying was Gryffindor, Slytherin!?"

"Well.." But, Al didn't get a chance to respond. Apparently Rose _and _Al had forgotten that, no, they were not alone in this cabin, but the other two people hadn't forgotten.

Dresden spoke up, "Oi, Rose you don't have to worry about making it into Gryffindor; your openly annoying self will do it for you!"

After Rose regained her composure, she coldly said, "What happened to ignoring each other? It was rather better that way. And, whatever house you'll be sorted into, they'll have gained a ridiculously annoying git!"

"Harsh…" Malfoy looked amused and his condescending tone annoyed Rose more than Crookshanks, and Rose was most certainly not fond of Crookshanks.

"And, which house would you exactly to be in, Dresden?" Merlin, Albus thought Rose was on a roll! She wasn't someone to make angry, Al had learned this when they'd first become friends. But, generally, she'd forgive you in ten minutes. She did resent something though and that was people openly insulting her. She wouldn't take an insult, no, she would not. Albus, though, was content to watch as his fiery cousin threw word-blows at these strangers. Malfoy seemed to share in his sentiments, but he looked a little surprised at his usually quiet friend.

"Erm. Ravenclaw?"

"I THINK NOT! You and your bloody so-called intelligence, can have their hopes and dreams dashed, because I don't see you going to Ravenclaw."

Malfoy smirked and said to himself, "She's going to regret that one..." Dresden was the smartest person Scorpius knew, minus his mother.

"AND, what of you, Mister Malfoy? What house would you like to go in?"

He looked a little stunned, to be addressed and brought into this seeming disagreement, but he regained his composure quickly enough. "I don't have a preference…"

She muttered, "Oh, wouldn't you…" But, only Albus heard, thankfully. Rose sat herself down on the soft seat, and Dresden looked quite confused. He was positive he had only been teasing, and where on Earth did all that rage come from? She was jumping out of her seat moments ago, and now she was sitting down, calm as anything.

That was where Dresden was wrong. She wasn't exactly calm, nor was she as crazy as she was a moment ago. She was a bit in the middle, but, he'd hit a nerve. She'd been called annoying so many times (by her loving cousins), it was almost a reflex reaction to start on the person that had called her annoying in the first place. But, generally she wasn't like that, she hoped.

Al sat down beside Rose, and slung a careless arm around her shoulders. It seemed to be calming her down more, observed Dresden.

"Er, I didn't really mean to insult you…It was friendly teasing."

"'Course it was. Just like, how sometimes I don't mean to say something, but it happened anyway."

"Huh?"

"Moron…" Did he really think he'd get into Ravenclaw with those brains? She'd pretty much apologized and he hadn't noticed. Albus and Malfoy had noticed though. But, now she was wondering what Malfoy was doing throughout that entire 'tiff'. She thought that he and Dresden were friends; did he not even stick up for him? Then again, where was Albus through this? But, he'd always told her, that she was pretty hilarious when she was angry. She took it as a compliment.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Rose stared out her window, and completely avoided the eyes of the three boys she was sitting next to.

~/~

Sorting

~/~

This was it. Her legs moved forward of their own being, she couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to. A large witches' hat stood upon her head. It talked into her mind and had a scraggly sort of voice.

"Hmm. Is this another Weasley we have here? I've sorted almost all of your family into Gryffindor. Are you different? Let's see…

"Lovely, lovely. Courageous, aren't you? Brave, isn't it? You'd do well in any house. Let's eliminate…

"Slytherin, perhaps? They would do well with your cunning and clever mind.

Rose thought fiercely, "Oh, no. Not Slytherin! I've got to be in Gryffindor!" She could have mentally added, 'With Al,' but the Sorting Hat already knew.

"Gryffindor, is it? Same as all your cousins. Well, as you wish."

The first thing Rose thought was, the Sorting Hat's voice is so different when it's booming her House for the entire hall to hear, and it was so different when it was talking to her in her mind.

She skipped of, almost as if she didn't even hear her house.

But, she did hear something else. She heard a wild whoop from Albus, and then the joy sat in! She was going to be spending seven years in Gryffindor, in Hogwarts. _Perfect, _sounded Rose's mind. She practically ran down to where her entire family was sitting. Albus was sitting across from James, and Rose realized that even when James was relentlessly teasing Al, he would still be infinitely happy that he was in the Al was in the same house as him. She saw Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, however Lorcan was a proud hufflepuff, and Lysander was a proud Ravenclaw. She saw Roxie and Freddie. She saw Victoire. She saw Louis. Dominique was there as well. She saw Molly, Lucy was hufflepuff. Merlin, her family really did make up the Gryffindor unit, but who would have it any other way?

Roxie, Molly, and Dominique ambushed her, and giggled saying, "The entire family's almost here! Rosie, you're going to be great!"

Dresden and Malfoy were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Dresden had given Rose a smug look when he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. Easy to say, Rose was quite miffed. She didn't understand why that Malfoy boy had been sorted in Ravenclaw either. He definitely didn't seem to have brains, but looks don't convey everything.

Albus couldn't have been more pleased. He was in Gryffindor, Rose was in Gryffindor. Al was wondering where the goodness stopped in Hogwarts. But, that train of thinking changed, when food magically appeared on the long tables of the Gryffindor House. Al quickly decided that goodness in Hogwarts didn't end as long as food was still served on the tables. Headmistress McGonagall had given a small speech welcoming the first years and telling the former students to stay out of trouble, and then she'd told everyone to fill themselves up.

Rose was positively scooping food into her mouth.

"Oh my Merlin. Is that, chocolate cream pie? Al, would you pass that over?"

"Erm… I don't think so, Rosie."

"Oh, Al. It's just one pie…We can share, if that's what it is?"

"Err. Don't come to me when you have a stomach ache…"

Rose spilled her small fork into the pie, and scooped it into her mouth. She looked as if she were contemplating something for a moment, and then she looked as if she'd eaten a bit of heaven.

"Merlin, Al. This…this…it's…heavenly. Try some!"

Al took a small bite of the side, and then, his lips quirked into a small smile as he tasted the heavenly goodness of chocolate cream pie.

"Speechless…"

"It's simply…goodness..Wow."

All too soon, two prefects swung by the Gryffindor table, and asked them to follow them toward the Gryffindor dormitories. Rose and Albus kept their eyes open wide, and their heads kept switching directions as new things to look at popped up from each side. Nick, the almost headless ghost, tipped his hat to the astounded first years. A show of armor clattered, but when Rose and Albus looked they didn't see anyone rattling the armor. Rose thought spooky, Albus thought weird.

"Alright, then. The password into the Gryffindor Commons is Forget-Me-Not, specifically, so you won't forget it." Rose thought that this idea was indescribably clever, how could they forget the password now?

"Well, they've made it easy to forget the password…" murmured a girl of her own age next to her.

Rose recognized her, she'd watched her during the sorting. The girl was petite, like herself, and had long brown-blonde hair. Rose wasn't sure whether or not she was supposed to hear what the girl had said, and she didn't know what to say in reply anyway. All the first years were in a single file line, and the second years and above were in groups. James was in a group of Weasleys and Jordans and others.

The first years walked into the gold-scarlet themed rooms and let out gasps of wonder. They saw schedules placed neatly on a table along a long couch and loveseat.

"Hmm. Al, we've got Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins, and Herbology with Ravenclaws. Oooh, goody. We'll see Dresden and that Scorpius boy." Rose ended the sentence with a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't think they were so bad…"

"Well, now they didn't call you annoying did they?"

"That was only Dresden, not Scorpius or Malfoy or whatever…"

Rose ended the conversation with a humph but waved back to Al as she walked into the girls first years dormitories. Her trunk was sitting at the foot of her bed, and she saw the other girls unpacking their bags, along with the brunette blond girl.

"Hi. I'm Rose." Rose mentally shrugged and said to herself that friends were an important part to Hogwarts.

"I'm Catherine, Renny for short."

'That's a pretty name."

"Sure is, your name's lovely as well."

Rose shrugged, she liked Renny. She seemed sort of blunt, but shy at the same time. Thoughts were swirling in Rose's head as she laid down on her Hogwarts bed. Time passed slowly as she fell asleep dreaming of what happened next in Hogwarts.

_Authors Note_

_I dunno...Tell me what you think, seriously. Personally, I think I rambled, but that tends to happen when I don't have a plot set up... I've decided that Albus and Rose aren't going to pay attention to old enemies. Rose seems a little too sensible for that, but Albus might take some work. Rose is the kind of person who would hate someone of her own accord and not her parents, that's not saying that she'll hate Scor though. Cuz, I love Scorpius with some sort of passion. But, I could go on forever. _

_So, review and let me know whether I kept the characters in character, and if it's a bad idea for me to let Rose dislike Scorpius of her own accord. _


	2. Prefecting and Chocolate Cards

~/~

4 years later. 10:30 A.M. Kings Cross Station. Scorpius Malfoy.

~/~

Scorpius halfheartedly tugged Zeus and his cage along with him. He'd bent down to give his mum a hasty kiss on the cheek, and gave her a hug good-bye. His dad had told him to do well on his OWLs. He'd given his dad a limp wave, and made over toward Dresden's family, so that he could walk to the train with him. They'd wished him well. He and Dres were walking toward the stairs that lined the bottom of the Hogwarts Express. This year, he was made prefect. This year, Dresden wasn't. He was prefect with Aurora Anderson; she had light-blonde hair, not quite the platinum shade he held, but light nonetheless. Her eyes were an unusual shade of green, and her skin was incredibly light, some would say pale.

"Alright, Scor. Looks like fifth years on go."

"Right. Except, this year, I'm a prefect."

"Do Malfoy boys go prefect?"

"My dad did…" he muttered back. Dresden tried to hide his snicker. Scorpius had actually thought that Dresden was going to be prefect, what with his wonderful grades, and usually good 'wizardmanship.' But, Headmistress Hemingway didn't share the same opinion…

They parted when Dres found a compartment with a few other Ravenclaws and Slytherins, Scorpius moved onward to get along to the prefect compartment. He slid the door open, and saw a jumble of people already there. His first thought was, "Damn. Of course, _she's_ a prefect. But, this is twice the trouble. _He's_ here too." He swiveled his head downward in an effort to make sure that they didn't see him. He kept his eyes down, and sat down at the closest available seat. The prefect compartment was larger than the other compartments, it was considered a 'First Class' sort of compartment. He'd just stolen the first seat he could possibly see with his eyes looking down only. He glanced upward as a fit of Malfoy bravado passed him and noticed that the Weasley/Potters weren't looking at him. He thought to himself, 'Who are _they_ to intimidate me? I'll smirk and keep my head high as if they've never done anything to me. As if I've never done anything wrong... I'll be smug. It's practically a Malfoy right, with how often Dad smirks.."

-X-

~/~

4 years later. 10:30 A.M Kings Cross Station. Rose Weasley

~/~

"No, mum. Of course I didn't forget Artemis…" Ginny was knocking off items on her invisible check list while chiding and embarrassing her son, Al. Rose giggled at the sight of her frazzled aunt and annoyed cousin while giving her Uncle Harry a hug. Albus gave her one of his special 'looks.' This one plainly said 'It's _not_ funny.'

"It very well is funny Al." Rose said with laughter in her voice. Albus scowled but, Rose just grinned while his father chuckled as well.

"Hey, Rosie. C'mere," called Hugo. Rose stepped over to where her family was standing, and raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

Musky cinnamon. Smelly trains. Freshly laundered cloth. 'Ah, the strange odors of my family…' Rose thought to herself mockingly, as her nose was overwhelmed with all her family members enveloped around each other. Famous Weasley hugs. It was a tradition of every year, Hugo would call her when she was dazed off at the station and not paying attention, and he would discretely tell her to come over to her family, and then, BAM! She was ambushed, in a good sense though.

"Dad, I'm being squished…" Her voice trailed off, but her father's hold on her didn't lessen.

"Well. Sorry, Rosie. I won't be seeing you for another couple of months, so wait in squishy pain for a moment or two!"

Rose's mum laughed and slipped out of the hug to pat Hugo on the head.

"What? No hug for Hu?"

"'Course there's no hug for you, Hugo," said Rose while hugging him ferociously. That is, if a hug could be ferocious.

Rose's family laughed and she planted a kiss on her mother's cheek before lugging all her bags and Hugo to join Al. Al was talking to a few other students of her year from Gryffindor. She counted out Renny Maximus and Leon Thomas, and there was another girl that she didn't recognize at all. Nevertheless, she made her way toward them, with a grin.

"Rose!" cried Renny, ready with a casual hug.

"Renny!" she cried herself, halfway mocking Renny, but halfway being serious…

Rose said hi to Leon, and he responded with a casual hey. Rose only knew him because he was Gryffindor, otherwise the boy would be a mystery to her. He was wearing the same expression as excitement as she was though. Rose did a once-over of her two friends, and they were mostly smiles. Albus was wearing an expression of confusion on his face, and was staring at the girl who was unknown-to-Rose.

Any student that went to Hogwarts could tell you that it was different than a Muggle school. Anyone who knew about magic could tell you that Hogwarts was nothing like a Muggle school. But, all muggle-borns could tell you that students _liked_ coming to Hogwarts. It wasn't a boarding school to them, it was another home, and they were actually excited when summer came to an end, and school started.

"Hey, Al. Ya'ready?"

"'Course I am. Artemis is especially vicious today…Let's just head to the prefects carriage so I can feed him or something."

"Sure, Al. Hu-" But, Hugo and Lils had scampered away and they were in a compartment Rose passed when she was on her way to the Prefect Compartment.

They made their way quickly toward the carriage because James had wanted them to be there early, and he was Head Boy this year. Freddie had teased him relentlessly and even Roxie had laughed a bit at him. Auntie Ginny was beyond pleased, however she was extremely puzzled as to how James six years of pranks gave him the position of head boy. Lily, however, was convinced that James bribed someone to get the position but when Rose asked why James would even want the position of Head Boy, Lily was silent.

"Good, you guys are here. This is head girl; Scarlette Fenslow." Albus lips curled back in what looked like a smile but Rose knew that this was a well-practiced half grimace that he especially saved for Slytherins he didn't like. Rose looked past Albus's face and saw James making the exact same face. James had asked Rose and Al to be there early, and Rose fleetingly wondered if that was because he didn't want to be alone with this mysterious girl, Scarlette.

"Hi Rose, Albus," she said with an indistinct wave of her hand. Scarlette Fenslow was tall, slender and had dark brown hair that swept off of her face in a flourish of side bangs. Her smile went halfway and it quirked in a way that made it seem as if it wasn't really a smile, rather a distraction.

"Hey…" responded Al. She'd have to ask him why there was something wrong with Scarlette. Rose knew practically zilch about this Fenslow character, and Al needed to fill her in.

She placed her bags underneath her seat in the compartment, and sat down waiting to see the prefects from the other houses. She sighed as she remembered the day that she got her letter from Hogwarts telling her that she was a prefect. Her eyes had been fixed to the clear glass windows at her home, which she endearingly named 'The Cove' sort of as a resemblance to her grandparents' house 'The Burrow.' Rose remembered every detail of that day. It was cloudy, but not rainy, and the gray looming over her was taunting her as if to say, 'How will owls come through wind and rain?' But, the owls did come, and she did make prefect and she was ecstatic and her happiness tripled once she found out that Albus, her dear dear cousin, had been given prefect status as well. Aunt Ginny was understandably befuddled.

A familiar face walked through the door, and her back stiffened automatically. How on Earth did he make prefect? He wasn't exactly famed for 'behaving.' Professor Hemingway was absolutely mad to make _him_ a prefect. He had absolutely no sense of decency, and _she_ had a personal grudge against him, nothing of their parents. It was _her_ problem with him. Rather, his problem with her. She looked downward with stony eyes, and with her peripheral vision saw him duck his own platinum blonde head down, in an effort not to be seen. At least he had that sort of decency.

_Third Year_

_Rose was rushing down to her Divination class, she was slightly late because she'd misplaced her Divination homework and had torn apart her dormitory looking for it. She had found it though, but now she was in danger of missing class, and everyone knew that Firenze, be he beautiful, didn't excuse lates without a very, very good reason. Rose had speed-walked (ran) past a group of Ravenclaws mixed with Slytherins and had missed the enlarged smirk on Malfoy's face. She didn't notice Malfoy until he was behind her, actually and she didn't have the patience for him. She saw the tip of his wand glow for a moment, and suddenly her books were out of her possession and in the air! They were floating weightlessly toward that blasted Malfoy, and in her haste, she just lifted her arm meaning to grab it out of the air, but she seemed to have forgotten that there was another bundle of books in her hand, which invariably dropped as she reached out. Malfoy raised a fine eyebrow and his face contorted in a way that might've been handsome, but to Rose it simply looked like trash. All of her books were floating in the air, and she was a 1 ½ minutes late for Firenze's class. It wasn't really a problem, she wasn't a large fan of Divination, but just the fact that she was late, made her want to hex Malfoy into oblivion. Glaring at Malfoy she picked her books out of the air, and mustering as much dignity as she could with Malfoy and his Ravenclaw-should-be-Slytherin cronies laughing at her. She ended up being 3 minutes late to Firenze's class and since he didn't give her a chance to redeem herself, she ended up with a detention. She cursed inwardly at that stupid Malfoy. No one asked him to be mean to her, and she was sure it wasn't in the spirit of tradition, aka his father. She didn't even know if he had an honest-to-Merlin reason for hating her. But, if he hated her, she wasn't going to _try_ and change his sentiments. He could hate her as much as he wanted, and she wouldn't stoop to his level. _

That wasn't all he'd done. Just thinking about the memories but a grimace to Rose's face, it was as if the reason of his existence was to be a pain in the arse. But one fine clear day in her fourth year, that was it. He stopped making fun of her. He stopped talking to her. He avoided her in every sense of the word. So, perhaps she was a bit in the wrong for holding grudges a year after they happened, but she really didn't care about anything that had to do with platinum blonde-Malfoys.

The rest of the prefects shuffled in, and Rose waited for Scarlette and James to give 'orders.' To be honest, she was anxious to get out of the compartment, and get to Hogwarts as soon as possible.

Fenslow spoke in a commanding sort of voice, "We've decided that prefects are assembling by houses and are patrolling the Express, Gryffindor has first rounds. Then, Ravenclaw, Slytherins and lastly, Hufflepuffs. Clear?" Rose looked over at James face as Scarlette was talking and saw annoyance written on his face as she'd said 'We' and Rose's own smile faltered as she heard, or imagined, the haughty tone of Scarlette's voice.

James added in, "Patrols haven't yet been decided, but Scarlette and I are taking watches tonight, and the schedule for watches over the next two weeks will be put up in the Prefects Room tomorrow, make sure to check it. And, you guys should all take the responsibility of bring the first years to their respective dormitories.

"We'll send out the food cart once 4 rounds have been completed, and you all can enjoy some snacks and do the rounds once more."

Rose sighed, and saw Albus get ready to leave for first watches on the train. They were supposed to make one turn all the way to the North end of the train, and then double back toward the South end, and over again. Then, they could turn the reins over to the Ravenclaws in charge. Sweet Mother of Pearl. The _Ravenclaws _in charge. Those would be Aurora Anderson, quite a nice girl, and another person who had a name that she'd rather _not_ say. She was still befuddled as to how he was Sorted into Ravenclaw. She'd established, the first and unfortunately not the last day she met him that he was a git along with his friend, Dresden. Unfortunately, they were _both_ sorted into Ravenclaw, and she was incredibly infuriated. Rose swallowed her thoughts down and stretched up to meet Al and start their rounds.

Albus stepped outside, and Rose quickly followed, not sparing a glance at any of her fellow prefects, she didn't intimately know any.

A thought struck her. She recalled her deficient knowledge on the subject of seventh year female Slytherins.

"Al, I've a question."

"And you are asking me, moi? I won't know the answer if it's an academic question…I thought you knew me Rose."

"Oh, hush. You made prefect status, correct? So, you're obviously some-what academically talented. But, my question concerns a seventh year female Slytherin?"

"Hm. Don't know any of those…" He could've gone about whistling and he wouldn't have been more obvious. He certainly knew who she was talking about. Secondly, Albus was not a liar.

"Albus Severus Potter. You're talking to Rose Weasley here, who has verified proof that you are a horrible liar. Now, tell me what the deal is with this Fenslow character." The simple fact that Albus wanted to hide knowledge about this mystery girl spiked Rose's curiosity. Albus kept quiet, and Rose's curiosity jumped levels.

"It's not my story to tell, Rosie…Ask James." Rose dropped the subject. So, it was James's story? Rose betted that Albus _wasn't_ supposed to tell her that. But, it was fairly obvious. Her end question simply was, "What grudge did James have against Fenslow?" She reverted Scarlette to last name status.

~/~

Rose left Prefect rounds with a promise to watch the Sorting and talk to Lily during the feast. She and Albus had slid the door through, with matching smiles. They'd peeked into a few compartments, mainly ones held by Weasleys, and Rose had been laughing at Freddie's supply of goods from his father's shop. Well, then she'd confiscated the potentially harmful ones, but she planned on giving them to Roxanne, instead. God knew that Roxie actually had common sense, but Freddie's head was quite hollow, except when it came to pranks. She honestly didn't know how he came up with some of his ideas. But, she couldn't do anything about most of the pranks considering she didn't know about them until after they were pulled.

At least, that's what she told herself…

"Rosie, you wanna get the Ravenclaws and tell them to go start Prefecting down the train?"

"Apparently you haven't seen the Ravenclaw Prefects…" Rose had to admit, her face looked unattractive in a scowl.

Albus scanned the room and his eyes widened, for a moment, then narrowed as he spotted Scorpius H. Malfoy. Well, then he saw Aurora Anderson, and thought that one nice girl didn't make up for one horribly mean Malfoy boy. Unfortunately (and obviously), Rose wouldn't exactly want to go up to Malfoy and tell him to go do Prefect Rounds. But, Albus wouldn't exactly want Rose talking to him either, so it'd be up to him to go and talk to the Ravenclaw, no matter how much he'd rather pummel the boys head in. Not that he hadn't already.

Albus shot Rose a smile, and sent her a look that said, 'Don't worry; I'll take care of it.'

Rose's features relaxed gratefully and she grabbed a seat next to James on the train. She kept an eye on Al as he walked over to where the two Ravenclaws were sitting. Rose raised an eyebrow, speculating, as Al seemed to confidently step over there and coolly tell them to start their rounds. For a moment, she thought she was a coward, then the brief sensation passed, and she decided that it didn't matter whether it was cowardice, it was simply the fact that she didn't want to be around people that made her angry. The dear reader might say, 'Well, a Weasley is more courageous than that.' But, that reader wouldn't understand that Rose A Muggle and wizard stereotype came to mind, the typical 'Redheads are fiery and angry.' She'd say that was true, but considering she was 'Bronze' haired, it didn't completely apply to her…

Albus came back and sat next to her, sandwiching her between James and himself. Malfoy and Aurora walked out of the room, Malfoy with the uppity trade-mark smirk, and Aurora with a shy sort of presence about her.

"Find any up-and-coming pranksters on your trip down the Express lane?" James, James, James.

"Well, there was that one little boy, what was he, first year? Right, Al? He'd certainly give James a run for his galleon."

"Oh, haha. 7 years of experienced pranking versus an eleven year old? Very funny, Rosie."

"Yes… It is quite funny. I mean, it's nothing short of hilarious. You being upstaged, in pranking of all the things, by a first-year."

"Well, who is this accomplished eleven year old?"

"I was lying, James…'

"Tsk. That's not something to admit to the Head-Boy."

"Abusing the position, aren't we?"

"Looking for house points taken away, aren't we?"

"Because, you'd certainly take away points from Gryffindor before the Hogwarts Express has even made it to Hogwarts…"

Albus cut in with a laugh.

"I believe she got you there Jamesie. Besides, we actually did see Freddie with a box of the newest stuff from Wizarding Wheezes. Go. Check. That. Stuff. Out."

Rose tuned them out, turned a deaf ear to them, and pretended not to listen. If she didn't hear them, she couldn't get them in trouble, even though they should be in trouble.

James left a few minutes later to go talk to Scarlette. Rose made a mental note to ask him about _her._ But, she didn't think now was the right time. Especially because she was within the same room, and well, she wasn't looking to degrade the girl in front of the rest of the prefects.

Scarlette called attention through the compartment. She announced, "The prefect schedule is posted for this week. We completed the schedule before the date Potter had said earlier. No partner changes, you'll have to deal with whomever you are assigned to. The partners stay the same for the month."

A great rush of people moved toward the list, including Albus. But, unlike her lacking-common-sense cousin, she waited; she didn't really want to get trampled…

She'd seen blonde-boy walk in with Aurora less than five minutes ago, and Aurora was looking interestedly at the scramble in front of the bedraggled sheet of paper upon the desk in the corner of the compartment. Blonde-boy gave the traditional amused smirk and then sat down with the apparently same intent as Rose; to wait for the crowd to pass. Well, that couldn't happen. Rose decided to look slightly foolish and just walked up toward the crowd so that she could get a peek at the list and leave before blonde-boy went to go see it. She didn't want to be there at the same time as him. His breath would foul up the air, she thought with a snigger.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted James looking a little angry, and Albus raising his eyebrows and rolling his eyes while listening to James'..complaints? She couldn't quite place what he was saying with his expressions. Suddenly, Albus looked over at her with wide eyes, she looked at him inquisitively but he turned around looking afraid? Rose shrugged it off as typical Albus behavior and got up, unconsciously brushing dust off of her navy skirt.

The two Hufflepuff prefects and a stray Slytherin were still standing around the sheet of paper, and Rose threw a smile at her while sneaking a glance at the paper but not actually reading anything on it. She chanced a glance around the room seeing who she would mind and who she wouldn't mind being partners with…she was slightly annoyed to see that really, the only prefect she really knew was her cousin. Her glance fell on the Malfoy who was intently staring at a mysterious object in the palm of his hand. He slipped it into his pocket and darted a glance around the room, but Rose lifted her stare, only to drop it on the paper.

Her eyes weren't the only parts of her body that dropped.

Her mouth fell open as well.

Her eyes widened though… That was why she saw Albus looking helplessly at her as she scanned the schedule just to make sure there wasn't a mistake.

There were seven possible prefects to be paired with. There was only one person she really, truly didn't want to be partnered with. She rolled her eyes to the heaven and asked the fates inwardly if they enjoyed making life difficult for her. Her prefect partner was Mr. Let's-Smirk-Till-Our-Faces-Are-Frozen-That-Way.

Her eye twitched as she stared at the sheet for a little longer than necessary. Twitch-Twitch. Albus made his way over to her and said, "Rose… I don't s'pose you've seen the prefect partners, now have you?"

"Really, Albus?"

"…It was too much too hope."

"It can't be that bad." Rose gave him a sideways look and to be honest, Albus knew just how bad it was. He knew that Scorpius Malfoy bothered Rose indefinitely, and he knew why Malfoy had stopped bothering Rose, and he knew why he completely ignored Rosie and he also knew that his best friend slash cousin was overreacting. But, in favor of Rosie, Malfoy was incredibly mean to her. He recalled just one incident that made Rose almost cry…

_Fourth Year_

_Rose had just managed to transfigure her scarf into a harmless garden snake, mind you a garden snake with a paisley pattern but a snake nonetheless. Albus had given her a thumbs-up and she grinned. He knew that she had been poring over the text book the night before. Professor Seabury had told everyone to prepare meticulously for class the next day. Anyone who managed to transform the scarf into a garden snake, without any scarf-details in it, would be rewarded two house points and they would receive points for the assignment. Professor Seabury had hoped that most people would accomplish the task but so far he'd only seen a handful of scarves with eyes. He'd noted that Rose had made a …paisley snake. Well, he hadn't made a rule that they couldn't try again. _

_Albus saw Rose wave her wand around her …snake again, and it floated gently into the thin paisley scarf she'd brought for the assignment. Al looked at Rose again and out of the corner of his eye he saw a platinum blonde head. Transfiguration was with Ravenclaws, or in his case, Ravenclaws that were obviously Slytherins in disguise. Al saw a bright flash of silver for a moment, and simultaneously saw Rose turn away from her scarf to talk to someone behind her. Malfoy angled his body toward Rose's scarf and slid a…pocket knife out of his robe. He shredded Rose's transfigured scarf. To absolute pieces. Al wasn't very observant and at the moment his teeth were grinding so, all in all, he wasn't paying much attention. But it was impossible to notice that Malfoy seemed extremely skilled with his pocket knife. Malfoy didn't notice that Al had seen him making a mess out of Rose's scarf. It was beyond a simple Reparo. Even if they could 'Reparo' they'd have to find all the fine pieces. Oh Gods. Here came Rose's reaction, thought Albus. She looked at the scarf for and her mouth dropped and her eyes swooped downward. This was a pass/fail assignment. If the scarf was gone, she…failed. Dreadful, Troll, Poor. What the Hell happened to her scarf? Albus was looking at her and mouthed, "Malfoy…" She knew he couldn't exactly stop Malfoy. He was a whiz with his pocket knife. This wasn't the first time he'd shredded her assignment to pieces. But, this was the first time that it would truly affect her status in Professor Seabury's class. If there was no scarf, there was no green snake, if there was no green snake there was no assignment. The clever reader is most likely wondering, 'What if explain the situation to the Professor?' _

_This was Professor Seabury. He didn't accept students' words against other students. Apparently, in his first year of teaching he'd believed a student wholeheartedly when the student was in a serious conflict with another student. Unfortunately, Professor Seabury did everything he could to help the first student, when the first student was the one who'd committed the wrong. The only people who understood the details didn't say anything for fear of Professor Seabury's anger issues. _

_Professor Seabury walked down the tables too soon for Rose's liking, tsking as he saw many students fail to complete the assignment. He passed over Rose Weasley's shredded scarf and raised an eyebrow curiously. _

_"Fail, Miss Weasley…Although I'd like to know why you've shredded your scarf. I was counting on you to transfigure the scarf perfectly."_

_"Professor! I had the snake at first, but it had a paisley pattern, and I'd turned around for a few minutes and when I looked back this is what I saw!"_

_"Yeah," chimed in Albus, "And I saw who shredded her scarf."_

_"Merlin, no. I'm sure Rose just cut it up in frustration, am I right, Miss Weasley?"_

_"No, Professor!--" She was cut off as Malfoy shouted in pain. "Merlin! The snake, it bit me! Ah! Ow! My- I need a" Albus mouthed, "Son of a banshee!" Rose looked equally furious. Malfoy was a complete and utter liar. _

_"Mr. Malfoy! Grey! Take him to the hospital wing. No, wait. I'll have a look at it." At this, Malfoy shouted again, and Professor Seabury grimaced and said, "Madame Deveruex will take care of it better…" He shooed the two off, as Albus and Rose exchanged looks of defeat. Professor Seabury knew quite a bit about Weasley-Malfoy rivalry, and if they blamed it on him, it would look completely suspicious._

_Professor Seabury cast a wayward glance at Rose and tsked again, saying, "Rose…" She was already trying not to squeeze out tears, and Albus knew Seabury was making it worse. Rose hadn't failed a single assignment in Transfiguration for that semester, and she wanted to go for a record. Malfoy had trashed her perfect scores, similar to how an ink splotch distorts a perfect piece of parchment. _

_So, thanks to Malfoy, Rose had a terrible week. And, as an early Christmas present to Malfoy, Albus showed him why he shouldn't mess with Weasley, the main reason being there were a country of Weasleys and only a few Malfoys. The only good thing that came from this was the pleasure of seeing Malfoy with a black eye. Unfortunately, that only lasted a few minutes as he had it mended from Madame Deveruex momentarily. But, no one messed with a Weasley and came back alive._

Well, he never bothered her after that incident. With a few choice words, Albus Severus Potter….illustrated the negative aspects of messing with Rose Weasley. Rose still hadn't figured out why Malfoy stopped talking to her. He hoped she never did. Malfoy hadn't snitched on him because Malfoy had some, however little, male bravado. Malfoy hadn't deliberately made fun of Rose because Albus had told him that a Howler would come from every single Weasley relative, and that one would come every day until they ran out of relatives. Each letter would be worse than the next, and Malfoy knew that this wasn't an empty threat. The threat was Roxanne's idea. She was smart with blackmail, and this sort of 'pranking.'

Now, the whole Malfoy avoids Rose scheme was up. They were prefect partners.

Rose wailed, "Why? Jaaaames."

"Err.. Hi, Rosie.."

"James, I don't suppose you can try switching prefect partners for me." Her voice was like a full balloon with all the air sucked out.

"You heard that Fenslow mutant."

The corners of Rose's mouth upturned at the strange insult but she quickly realized what prefect partners meant. The good part was that they wouldn't exactly be together. They would simply divide up the route and go from there. But, they still had to be responsible for each other, which was most definitely the worst part of the deal. Rose was a Weasley though, and she had courage. Hopefully Malfoy would avoid her to the best of his ability, she knew she would.

-X-

He'd seen Rose and her two cousins making a fuss after looking over the Prefect sheet. Now, he knew why. The fuss was understandable. He, Scorpius Malfoy, had made it his mission to make the Weaselette's life miserable up until fourth year. Then, after the unfortunate incident, he avoided Weasley, completely. Now, prefect partners? This was blasphemy. He would be civil. Uphold the Malfoy honor, whatever was left of it.

-X-

The white carriages had "magically" pulled themselves toward the castles, yet again, and Rose had been in a carriage along with Lily, Hugo and Al. James was Headboying and he was in another carriage with Freddie and Roxie. The Thestrals had clomped toward Hogwarts in record time, and the Sorting began without ado.

Rose and Lily were watching the eleven year olds wide-eyed, all thought of Prefecting had disappeared from Rose's mind. They heard a few familiar names, and tried to guess the House students' would be in by their physical appearance. They were wrong, many, many times. Lily had commented that it was an 'eye-opening experience' and that she wouldn't 'ever look at someone and guess their House ever again.' Rose had laughed and asked her if she used to do that, while Lily looked away pretending the situation was extremely awkward.

Every time a student was selected into Gryffindor, Albus and Hugo cheered, very loudly. The boy or girl was usually nervous and Rose couldn't help wondering if she was that small and scrawny when she first came into Hogwarts. Then she wondered what the then fifth years thought of her when _she_ was a first year.

After all the students were sorted, the floating candles dimmed to a yellowish glow and the lines and lines of tables looked especially long. The Great Hall ceiling was lit up with thousands of glowing stars in patterns of constellations among the dark night. The contrast between the sky and the numerous floating candles among the Great Hall was bright and it enchanted the entire room. Aunt Fleur would say that the scenery was worthy of Beauxbatons.

Headmistress Hemingway clapped her hand thrice, and all the teachers and students swiveled their heads toward her.

"Good Evening, students of Hogwarts! As always, it is a pleasure meeting the new faces at Hogwarts and lovely to welcome back all the students of the years of Hogwarts. Our kitchen has prepared a feast fit for royalty, and we shall dine. First, I should like to introduce our new Muggle Studies professor, Professor Stratford. He is a noted speaker against blood-supremacy, and has traveled around the world. We are honored to have him here at Hogwarts." Rose looked at the Muggle Studies professor, and thought that he seemed a good professor, with definite experience. She guessed he was Muggleborn from Professor Hemingway's speech. Professor Hemingway applauded Professor Stratford and a hesitant clapping ensued.

The cheer died down quickly and Headmistress Hemingway only spoke again to declare that it was time to feast.

Bowls upon bowls of mashed potatoes materialized onto the table. A large pork pie passed by Rose, and she saw deserts upon deserts. Rose looked over at Albus, who was staring at the food as if it were God-sent.

"Al…Al! Drool!!"

"Wha?" he answered stupidly. Rose rolled her eyes, and snatched a honeyed roll of the table and spread butter neatly over the top of it. Lily had stolen a piece of strawberry tart and the soft strawberry was dribbling through the tart covering it. Her smile reached her eyes. If there was a bit of Weasley in you, you loved food. If there was a lot of Weasley blood in you, you lived to eat.

Hugo, her dear, dear, brother was demonstrating that fact right now. He hadn't even bothered to drool at the food, like Al, he just decided to shovel it down his throats. Lily was looking at Hugo as if he had no sense of decency, and by the way he was eating, Rose bet that he didn't…

Rose washed down her roll with a drink of pumpkin juice, and reached for a slice of minced pie. Lily drew her fork and stabbed it into the mince pie while asking Rose if she could have 'just a bite.'

"Lils! You didn't even wait for my answer…"

"But, this way I can be sure that you will let me share your food."

Rose looked at her, exasperated, and she saw a head of slick black hair drinking orange juice while chuckling at something a fellow Ravenclaw said. Instantly, she remembered her little 'situation' with her prefect partners.

"Lil, Merlin, You'll never believe who that hag Fenslow paired me up with for prefect partners."

"I'll always believe you, Rosie."

"My prefect partner is ..is… that…Malfoy! Eugh.."

"I don't believe you."

"My point exactly."

"Why do you call Fenslow a hag? I mean I understand why, and James' has his reasons as well for calling her a hag, but just. Oh my, she's cruel. I'll have to question my dear older brother on why he couldn't stop her."

"Don't bother." Rose said with a huff, so Lily knew what was wrong with Fenslow as well?

Rose added, "James can't switch the schedule partners, Fenslow said, 'No switching under any circumstances.'"

"Well, bugger."

"Tell me about it…"

Rose got up hastily, brushing the crumbs off of her Hogwarts Robes, just in time to hear James instruct the prefects to take the first years to their respective dormitories.

"Alright, C'mon Al. Lils, we'll talk in the dorms over chocolate frogs, and for Merlin's sake, chew and swallow Hugo! Not SHOVEL!"

Hugo looked meekly at Rose, then waved as she and Al called all the first years together.

"'Ello First Years!" shouted Al obnoxiously.

The First Years looked back slightly afraid, as Rose told them to follow her toward the Gryffindor commons and dormitories. They made their ways up the moving staircases toward the towers, with Rose and Albus constantly telling them to memorize the route. The First Years were looking everywhere at once, and trying to drink everything in about Hogwarts. Albus kept pointing out the ghosts, and Nearly Headless Nick floated outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Alright, we're here now, and you may or may not know this, but you have to say a special and secret password in order to get into the commons. The password changes often, and you must make sure to have the right password. Right now, the password is 'Flobberworm.' Do try not to forget it."

Rose ushered all the students through the common room, and Albus closed the door behind her. There were collective gasps of astonishment at the first look of the Golden and Scarlet common room. Rose sighed, happy to be back, where she knew she belonged.

Albus pulled his arm around her, and Rose pointed out the stairs toward the girls' dorms and the boys' dorms. Then, Al, being the gentlemen, specifically told the _boys_ and girls not to go into each others' dormitories.

A crackling fire was going on and Rosie was sitting in front of it chatting with Albus, when Lily and Hugo shuffled through the Gryffindor common rooms. Lily immediately dashed up into her dormitory and fished out a large bag of chocolate frogs. They'd finished half the pack, between the four of them, before they even got comfy around the fire.

"Blasted Merlin, Lily! How many bags of chocolate frogs _are_ you hiding in your room?" Al asked dumbfounded.

"Ah-em. What goes on in the girls' dormitories stays in the girls dormitories. Right, Rosie?"

Rose gave her the, 'I-have-no-clue-what-your-talking-about' look, and Lily looked at her exasperatedly.

"Never mind. Eugh. Queen Maeve again. Rosie, you keep this one."

"Here, you take this one, Lils. It's Circe, _again_."

They traded chocolate cards for a while longer, until they erupted in hysterics after seeing Rose charm her fathers' chocolate frog card into wearing a spindly French moustache. Ron, in the picture, frowned and twirled his moustache suspiciously, while Hugo couldn't stop laughing at his father.

As the clock struck eleven, Rose stretched out and tugged Lily's arm in an effort to wake her up from the couch. Lily obligingly woke up and they waved bye to the boys who simultaneously decided to leave off for bed. Most of the girls were awake talking, but after all the chocolate Rose felt sleepy?

Lily had fallen asleep immediately after drawing the curtains across her bed. Rose had lain awake, and Renny, who slept opposite from her, beckoned Rose to talk to her.

"D'you see the girl over there? I was standing with her this morning, if you remember?"

"Yeah. She's very pretty." She was. Her long brown hair cascaded past her shoulders in a flight of delight down to her lower back. It had curls around the end, and it practically shined.

"She's a transfer from Beauxbatons, and she was Sorted into Gyrffindor before the ceremony started. She was sitting by me at the far end of the Gyrffindor table, you were with your cousins.

"She has arithmancy, same as you. I saw the schedules on the bulletin board. We should get to know her."

And, so they should. She was asleep now, but tomorrow, ….tomorrow. Rose fell asleep thinking of tomorrows and what they should bring…

* * *

_A.N. I like everything but the end of this chapter. I think I might've introduced too many new subjects and stuff. Yeah, first chapter is very different now, so, anyone who read this story before all of the mess, you'll want to check that out. Review and tell me what you think about Rose's life and friends. _

_Thanks! _

_Disclaimer: Yes, Tis' I, J.K. Rowling. _

_Ahem. Or so I wish.. _


End file.
